Crime Scene
by the-almighty-berry
Summary: An enchanting singer at night and a no-nonsense CSI agent by day, Anne Clarke unconsciously ensnares the heart of big bad William the Bloody from their very first meeting.


One.  
  
How can you see into my eyes  
  
Like open doors Leading you down into my core Where I become so numb  
  
The haunting voice came from the smoke-filled stage of the Bronze, its high resonating sound instantly attracted both young and old. Teenagers flocked near the stage where the newest rock band in town was playing, their attention completely focused on the solitary figure of the band's soulful singer.  
  
Buffy glanced at the stage, craning her neck to see the band as the crowd thickened. She sighed in frustration, "Damn! The Fallen Immortals finally came onstage, and I had to be 5 inches too short to see them!"  
  
Angel chuckled, earning a blistering glare from the Slayer, "I could lift you up on my shoulders, if you want." He offered.  
  
"Her voice is sooo divine!" Willow gushed. Then she frowned, "But I thought their lead singer was a man."  
  
Xander piped up, "Yeah. Last time I saw them, their lead singer was Keith Marshall."  
  
Buffy commented, "I gotta say I like her style. All gothic and dark."  
  
The group decided to hang out at the local bar to unwind after a night of serious slaying. They just took out a nest of vampires that recently took residence in Sunnydale, and they were in need of some serious recreation. Giles opted to go home, the enticing solitude of his home irresistible to the librarian.  
  
Buffy and Willow practically squealed in delight when she learned that it was Saturday Rock Night at the club. Three bands were lined up to play, the Fallen Immortals being the first.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me Breathe into me And make me real Bring me to life  
  
"Will you lot shut your gobs? A bloke can't enjoy real music with you people yapping about." Spike grumbled, taking a swallow from his English beer. After glaring at the group of Scoobies, he turned back to stare transfixed at the seductive silhouette of the singer.  
  
Buffy frowned, "What did he just say?" She asked Angel, who merely shrugged.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch  
  
Without your love darling Only you are the life Among the dead  
  
Her full black mane curled at the tips, its full length falling just above her waist. Her smoky blue eyes artfully made into an enticing look. She looked every bit the bad-assed rocker chick, with her black ensemble of halter bikini top, tight jeans and high-heeled boots. Her lips were painted a soft pink, softening the toughness her persona projected.  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run Before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life  
  
Anne sang with an angelic voice, the stark contrast from her appearance was the reason most of the Bronze patrons took notice. The occasional rap the guitarist spouted beside her added balance to their blend of rock music. The band was fairly new, since they were often heard playing only a handful of their original material.  
  
As she crooned the last note, loud clapping and raucous yelling reverberated the Bronze's interior, Anne smiled widely, her incredible beauty dazzling most of the male populace of the bar. Spike himself was no exception.  
  
His cigarette lay forgotten as he stared at the black-haired angel on stage. Buffy nudged a bemused Angel, grinning at the rapturous expression on the bleached vampire's face.  
  
Anne chuckled as the hoots grew louder, "Good Evening, Bronze people! Sorry to disappoint you, but Keith has pneumonia so I'm filling in."  
  
"Anytime, baby!" A male voice shouted from the back.  
  
"Hey! Maybe the Dingoes could hire her. You're short a singer, right?" Willow practically bounced in her seat.  
  
Oz grinned in amusement and shrugged, "Gotta check with the band first."  
  
Anne smiled, replying to the enthusiastic shout, "Thanks. Anyway, let's slow things down a bit. Our next song will be another one from Evanescence, my personal favorite, My Immortal."  
  
The soft strains of the guitar filled the sudden silence. Her voice rose with a captivating strength as she sang with increasing intensity. The song flowed from each one, reaching and tapping into their inner spirit with its message of bittersweet longing.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears If you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Because your presence still lingers here And they won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase You'd cry, I'd wiped away all your tears You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years You still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me By your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams Your voice had chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
Angel glanced down and saw Buffy wiping a tear. He wrapped his arm from behind her, slipping them around her waist. He inhaled the warmth she radiated, savoring the feel of her in his arms. She smiled, turning her head to gaze at his dark eyes. The effect of the song was seen in their eyes.  
  
I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me I've been alone all along  
  
You'd cry, I'd wiped away all of your tears You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years You still have all of me  
  
Willow smiled at the love she could see flowing from the large ensouled vampire and the Chosen One. Oz likewise wrapped his arms around the red haired witch, snuggling as they continued to listen to the band's music. Xander yawned as Anya imitated the couples around them, snuggling into his side. They remained that way as the Fallen Immortals played through their whole lineup of songs.  
  
Nobody noticed Spike leave as the band finished the set.  
  
He kept his eyes trained on the beautiful raven-haired woman making her way towards the long bar. He maneuvered his way through the crowd, securing his spot just beside her. He mouthed the word beer to the familiar bartender, settling on the stool beside the woman who managed to ensnare his senses for the first time in a long while.  
  
She was nursing a bottle of beer, sighing in contentment as the cool liquid soothed her dry mouth. The night was finally over, having done her part and fulfilling her duty as a loving sister. A flash of white caught her eye. She turned and found herself staring into the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. She quickly turned away, suddenly nervous at the piercing stare that she felt could see all the way to her soul.  
  
"You have a very beautiful voice."  
  
Oh, god. His sexy drawl seemed to make her heart grow faster. It didn't help that he looked devilishly appealing in his black get-up. Hmmm... nice. Would you look at those cheekbones... full lips... that chest... oooh, he's got a scar on the left brow...Her mind whispered. She opted to give him a sideway glance, "Thanks." She looked at him from beneath her lashes, "Do you come here often?" I DID NOT just say that. Talk about corny pick-up lines!  
  
Smirking, Spike nodded, "Yep. Spike." He extended a hand, suddenly breaking her from her reverie.  
  
Anne hesitated for a second before taking his hand. "Anne."  
  
"When did you move to our good ol' Sunnyhe...uh – dale?"  
  
Anne looked at him in surprise, "How'd you know I was new here?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ducks, I've been here for quite a while. I'd know if a person is new blood." He bent to light his cigarette.  
  
"Funny you should say that. Considering the heinous murders going around the town." Annie raised a brow. Somehow, she felt Spike was not at all as he seems.  
  
Spike shrugged, "Tis the way of our world, luv. Nothing different there really."  
  
She watched him inhale the smoke. "You know, those could kill you too."  
  
He chuckled, "Don't worry, luv. I'm already dead anyway."  
  
Common sense dictated she should take it at face value, but somehow she got the feeling he really meant it. That's just stupid! "You're one strange man, Spike."  
  
"We all are." He replied matter-of-factly. "Anyway, what brought you to our good town?"  
  
She looked at him hesitatingly. "I got transferred last week to the newly formed CSI headquarters in town. I had an excellent track record back in Las Vegas so they reckon I'd enjoy the challenge here." Anne related, taking a quick swig of her beer.  
  
"CSI, huh? You do those fingerprints and stuff?"  
  
"Yeah. Evidence, DNA analysis, investigative work... we're simply detectives who rely on the solid evidence of science." Anne took another swig of her beer.  
  
"So you moonlight as a singer at night and work on dead people during the day?"  
  
Anne shook her head. "This was just a one-time deal. My brother's band needed a singer, so I offered my services. Keith's their real singer." As if on cue, a tall man waved from the stage, signaling that the band was about to jet. She nodded, raising her beer to tell him she was staying.  
  
"Such a shame. You do have a bloody amazing voice." Spike commented, staring intently at her.  
  
Anne smiled, "Thanks. "She felt giddy with his compliment.  
  
Spike chuckled, "Just a week-old in town. There's time yet to break you into the Sunnydale world, sweets." He threw a couple of bills on the bar then stood up. "I have to go... nearing dawn and all. Be seeing you around, luv." He started to saunter off.  
  
Anne glanced at her watch, "I thought Prince Charming turned into a frog at midnight, not dawn." She grinned.  
  
Spike grinned back, "You got your fairytales mixed up, little girl. Besides, I'm no prince. Just the big bad wolf." He gave her a feral grin.  
  
Anne snorted, "Yeah right. Go on home, wolfie. Don't let the good fairy godmother turn you into a rat."  
  
"Knowing this town, that just might happen." He called out, his duster swishing about his feet as he walked off. 


End file.
